Beautiful Wings
by 04Orihina
Summary: A week has passed since the winter war and Everything is starting to heal and return back to normal, Ichigo has all his powers back and life is good. After a steamy night with Orihime they start to grow a bond that would become unbreakable to even the most dangerous of enemies.
1. Chapte 1 New beginings

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IS MY 1ST FANFCIC ^.^**

(hollow's thought in bold)  
(everyone else thoughts in italic)

A week has passed and everything is back to normal and everyone's beginning to heal and return back to their regular duties. Ichigo was laying in bed as the sun shined through his windows he hasn't slept much during the long battle and was finally able to relax for awhile

"Ichigo! My seed rise and shine time for school!" Ishin yelled as he prepared to kick his son out of bed but ichigo grabbed his foot and threw him outside his bedroom

"Dammit can I get one morning without seeing your face old man!" Ichigo yelled as he slammed the door in his fathers crying face

"How can I birth such an evil child its not fair misaki! T^T" Ishin cried as he heading downstairs to eat the breakfast with the rest of the kurosaki family

Ichigo scowled as he retrieved his school uniform and headed for the shower. He sighed as the warm water fell over his body _'man it just feels like nothing really happened at all_' He thought as he went to get dressed

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready" Yuzu yelled as she tried to settle down Karin and her dad's argument over the last piece of bacon. Ichigo grabbed his backpack heading down stairs. He patted Yuzu's head as a thank you and took his breakfast and lunch with him as he said his goodbyes heading out the door.

It was a breezy and warm day as Ichigo walks finishing his last bite of breakfeat the trees were green and the flowers began to bloom as spring started to come forth. It was still pretty early and Ichigo wasn't really in the mood for headed to school early anyway and was tired as it was so he took a walk around Kakura until he felt like heading to school.

"Goodmorning Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned around as he heard his name,what caught his eye was Orihime as she ran to catch up with him tiredly

"Mornin' Inoue what are you doing out so early" he asked as he saw he trying to catch her breath,he noticed that under her eyes were slightly black 'maybe she didn't get enough sleep either'

"Well I woke up after this cat snuck in my window and ambushed my house, I swear it was the little blue men's plan to attack me while I was off guard, so I got dressed and escaped with the cat outside and noticed that everything was so pretty outside so I walked outside and then…."

"Umm..Inoue its time for us to go to school maybe we should start walking there" Ichigo interrupted nervously as his plan succeeded in stopping her constant story as he began to walk.

"Okie dokie kurosaki-kun!" she smiled and blushed as they began there way to school _'maybe I creeped him out with my story I mean it is scary to think about'_she thought as she ran up to him as they walked quietly through the peaceful streets.

They made there way to the classroom and Ichigo came in and sat down and saw Orihime run over to her friends as Ichigo was about to lay his head down for 5 minutes Keigo burst in the classroom running towards him with open arms crying.  
"OOH! Ichigo I've missed you so much" Keigo says as he tries to hug Ichigo, unfortunately he's greeted by ichigo's foot and a bruised cheek

"ughh! Ow! Ichigo why are you so cruel to me I thought I was your best friend" Keigo cries as mizuro comforts him and Ichigo says hello to chad and Ishida as they come in and sit down.

"Goodmorning class I hope you've all have a great break and I;m glad to teach you for another year now open your textbooks to page 432 and lets begin" Sensei says as she begins writing on the board.

Ichigo lays his head down pretending to write notes as he tries to sleep and notices that Inoue has snuck glances at him several times during the class period and he wonders if something was wrong but ignores it.

**I know short chapter but Don't woryr It's gonna get more intresting I'm still new to this "How to put a fanfic on here" XD so don't worry i will update really soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2 warning signs

Lunch started and Ichigo met up with his regular crew and started eating his lunch Yuzu made, it was a regular bento box except for the fact that she included almost extra serving of everything but he began to eat anyway and decided to make small talk.

"what's up Chad how you been Ishida" ichigo said as he pushed a piece of shrimp in his mouth as he eyed the quincy sewing fabric together.

"pretty good whats it to you" Ishida replied as he took a sip of soda, chad responded with a nod of a head

"I was just making a conversation smart ass" Ichigo said while getting annoyed 'I swear I don't mind the guy but I just wanna shut his ass up sometimes' he thought while eyeing keigo trying to still his chips

"back off keigo" ichigo said annoyingly as the quincy glared at him "the hell you looking at!" ichigo said as he leaned off the wall

"I see you're still as dumb and ignorant as usual" the quincy said as he got up and eyed ichigo

"who you calling dumb you four eyed sissy ichigo said as he held out his fist at the quincy challenging him

"I don't have time for your stupidity and its for the sewing club" ishida said as he started to get annoyed at ichigo's smart comments, but before they could start arguing chad stepped in and told them to calm down so they all settled down and ichigo stared at the sky as he thought about the last events and wondered how everyone in the soul society was doing.

Meanwhile over with Orihime she was enjoying her lunch and added a dash of wasabi to it for extra flavor, although she was happy Tatsuki noticed that something was off with her and she didn't know much about what happened during the war but she knew that Orihime was hurt and needed time to heal and she would do her best to help.

"Hey orihime!" tatsuki smiled as her sister like friend smiled happily at her and she noticed the strange looking food orihime was eating and decided not to ask what all she had in there

"hi tatsuki I missed you over the break did you finish your chapionship matches" orihime said as she offered some of her lunch to tatsuki which tatsuki immediately refused

"Yea none of them were even worth my time how you been holding up orihime?" she noticed that orihime's faced dropped at her question and at that moment she saw the light black color under her eyes. "Orihime are you okay you look like you haven't slept in a few days?"

Orihime knew tatsuki would be worried but she couldn't burden her all the time with here problems and the reason why she haven't been sleeping was because of her fears of the winter war returning in her dreams she tried to get over them but it seemed as though new nightmares constantly appeared and she hated to admit it but they kept scaring her to death.

"Oh tatsuki its nothing really I'm just shocked at how we're juniors now and how much work I have to make up and I've just been staying up really late hehe.." she laughed as she rubbed her head looking at the ground

Tatasuki knew Orihime was lying but she expected her to tell her when she was comfortable and relaxed but although she knew this she was still concerned for her gentle friend since she can't do as much protecting as she needed with those…monsters

"I guess try not to stay up so late and please eat some regular food please" she teased as she swore she saw her mixed sauces turn into a unknown color 0.o

"haha but tatsuki its so good :)" they laughed and enjoyed they're lunch and soon the other classes started and Orihime tried her best to stay awake but couldn't but Ichigo wasn't any better because after lunch he had the most horrible headache of his life and even the infirmary's medicine didn't help.

'Damn it feels like my brain is spliting' Ichigo thought as he held his head tightly in pain, Ichigo noticed that his hollow has been rather quiet lately and rarely fights for control anymore _'weird after I regained my powers this hollow was always after control but now…it strange at his sudden quietness'_ichigo thought as he clenched his teeth in pain

Orihime noticed Ichigo's pain and wanted to go help him but unfortunately they were in school and she just couldn't ask him to speak with her outside that would be so embarrassing she pondered as she looked at him worriedly_ 'maybe after school I could check up on him just in case its serious'_ she thought as the bell rang and everyone began to dismiss.

"hey kurosaki-kun!" orihime said as she caught up to Ichigo

"what's wrong Inoue?" Ichigo said a little stressed although Ichigo didn't mind talking to Orihime he really wasn't in the mood for talking right now he held his forehead trying to focus and he thought he felt something pull him but he thought he was just imagining things but he stayed alert just in case

"well...umm i saw you in class and you seemed a little sick and i was wondering if you needed my help or anything" she said blushing while looking at the ground..she knew she wasn't of much help but she could at least help his pain a litlle

Ichigo looked at her appreciately and thought that his headache wasn't that bad for her to waste her energy on him "no thanks Inoue Its just a little headache nothing my dad's medicince can't do thanks for worrying though" he rubbed her head like a little child and started to walk away "night Inoue"

Orihime blushed crazily _'did kurosaki-kun just do that I must be dreaming'_ she smiled so happily and felt a little bit of hopeful inside "Goodnight Kurosaki-kun feel better!" she said as he waved and kept walking and Orihime began walking home feeling like she was on cloud for the rest of the day.

**soooo what did you think ^.^ im gonna do 3 or more chapters a day if im not in my shikamaru phase sorry if its not exciting so far lol**


	3. Chapter 3 unspoken tears

Ichigo arrived home and went straight to his dad's office he was about damn tired of this headache and if his dad couldn't help he was going to explode he knocked on his father's office door and walked in only to be tackled towards the ground

"oh! my darling son you have finally decided to have man talk with your old man I'm so proud" Ishin said as he was punched right in the face because he was alreadly irritated and didn't need his dad's crap either.

"shut your trap up and give me some strong asprin, I got this major headache and its been bothering the hell out of me all day" Ichigo said while getting up off the floor dusting himself off, he really needed some sleep or he was going to develop bags under his eyes

"I see.." Ishin paused seriously while going to go fetch some prescribed asprin with a strong dosage and ichigo had the chance to view his dad's office. He hadn't been in here since he was about 10 and it still looked just as boring as it did back, same long book shelf and a room that lead to all the medicine their house contained moments later Ishin returned and came really close to Ichigo's face and smelt Ichigo before crying

"what the hell is your problem old man?" At first Ichigo thought it was serious until Ishin pulled out his wallet sized picture of His wife and said "Oh my gorgeous wife our baby has had his first hangover and he's becoming a man so fast I'm so proud :')" Ichigo punch his dad again and felt stupid for almost pitying the man as he started to storm up towards his room with a glass full of water he just wasn't in the mood for dinner so he just told yuzu to save him a plate.

Ichigo swallowed the pill and layed down in his bed and threw kon out his room and ignored his protest and tried to get some rest he waited for an hour and passed out and soon Ichigo woke up with a sharp pain and he passed out...all he could feel was the darkness slowly consuming him

**"well that was easier than I thought"** Ichigo's hollow laughed as he jumped out Ichigo's window looking around Kakura in absolute joy **"oh this is gonna be good...but I don't want any company so.."** the hollow lowered his spiritual pressure and continued to travel around kakura for a worthy and delicious of all he found someone who he's known for awhile and just couldn't wait to meet her soul as the hollow flash stepped to find the little beauty named Orihime Inoue

Orihime finally made it home and was still happy over what happend a few hours ago,she changed into her red tight fitted belly shirt and tan capris and put her hair in a ponytail she started cooking dinner while humming she turned off the pot and was studying for her test but was so happy and distracted that she didnt notice the sudden dark presence surrounding her home, it was only until she heard glass break in here living room that she felt a pressure that she thought she knew very well.

She slowly walked into the living room and saw her older brothers shrine broken and her window smashed completely finally she laid her eyes on who she thought was Ichigo but knew those eyes very well they were the same eyes that looked at her during the fight between Ulquiorra and those same eyes that stared at her during the fight between grimmjow and knew that this wasn't her same sweet ichigo who had the most brownest eyes that filled her heart each time he stared at her.  
She backed away and slowly got in a defencive position at tried to speak as calm as possible "w..who are you and what...do you want"she asked and flinched as he was in front of her in seconds with his hand on her chin.

**"why hello there princess don't tell me you forgot me already don't you rememeber who saved you ?"** he laughed as she looked at him in shock and tried to push him away but only cause him to push her further against the wall **"now don't get get afraid of the big bad wolf just yet i've only just began to have my fun with you"** he laughed and threw her towards the wall and orihime got up slowly as she tried to defend herself "w..what do you want and what have you done to kurosaki-kun" she was still shocked at whats going on and she was scared of what was goin to happen to her he grabbed her and started chocking her

"kurosaki-kun can you hear me please stop this" the hollow was getting slightly annoyed with her demands **"kurosaki-kun this kurosaki -kun that...don't you ever shut up and go away,I am Ichigo and he is me which means even I can see that you you are useless and is always needed her precious ass save,although i have to admit you've made us encounter worthy fights"** she started to cry as he slowly grabbed her neck tighter "no..you're wrong he doesn't think that...i know it!" she screamed trying to pry his hands off _'does he really?..no! he's just lying'_ she thought as she felt the hollow whisper **"you smell delicious like this...but you know princess I've observed you for awhile and realized that you happen to love king HA! isn't that pathetic and you know what's funny he doesn't even care better yet he doesn't even notice you and it makes me upset that I couldn't kill you the first time i saw a weak person like you...you disgust me yet your so pure and innocent and naive that i fine you so tasty i will eating your soul!"** he said as he threw her towards the ground as she tried to regain her breath and get away as fast as she could.

**"tsk tsk tsk don't worry IT WON'T HURT"** he laughed as he touch out his zanbato, orihime looked up at him and put up her shield knowing it wouldn't help at all _'maybe it would be best if i was gone then i wouldn't cause kurosaki-kun any trouble...maybe I'm the reason for his pain'_ she thought sadly as she cried.

The hollw was moments away from killing her when he felt a pull in his body and knew king was starting to wake up and soon he felt pain in his head and dropped his sword **"shit i swear he always ruins my fun!"** the hollow screams as he passed out on the floor and soon Ichigo regain conscience and slowly open his eyes _'i feel alot better but damn im sore'_ ichigo thought as he slowly got up he thought he was in his room but realized that he was on the floor more specificly in orihime's home "What the hell?" he saw orihime on the floor sitting w shape and saw that her house was trashed and he felt so confused and needed answers.

"Yo inoue! are you alright what happend" he shook her but she ignored him and pushed him away,ichigo felt confused he noticed the bruise around her neck but he couldn't exactly remember what happen he was beyond pissed and orihime was hurt and why the hell does he not know whats going on so he shook inoue again and she started to cry and ichigo was shocked and didn't know what to do he felt so useless.

_'how does he not remember...why did he do...why didn't he..'_ she hated to say it but she wanted ichigo to protect her even though she felt like a burden it gave her hope...but his hollow was about to kill her and he said so many things that she thought ichigo never knew and he doesn't even remember.

"please leave..." she whispered as she stood up and opened the door,ichigo was seriously getting annoyed here is is just woke up don't know what going on, inoue's hurt her house is damaged and she kicking me out?

"what the hell happend inoue tell me i need to know so i can hel..."

"GET OUT!" she screamed as tears started to flow down her face and ichigo was shocked because inoue never yelled at anyone never the less kick someone out it made him sad and rejected but he wouldn't show it...

"okay inoue...but please tell me when you feel better i'm really confused and i need to know whats going on and how i ended up here" he said deciding that it was best for her to calm down before they talked

Orihime didn't respond and as soon as he left she shut the door and cried her eyes out because she was so confused and it hurts her so bad to feel this way _'why did this happen'_

_**oooh bet you didn't see this coming XD but that took alot out of me and thats all im writting for today i will update tommorow please review and feel free to add whatever you think should happen next ^.^**  
_


	4. Chapter 4 a new spark

The next day Orihime fixed up the damage the best she could and even her powers lent a hand cleaning up the glass from the floor, the destruction wasn't as bad and since she couldn't sleep at all last night she went to go take a shower and got dressed for the day even though the pain she felt just wouldn't go away, she was healed but her heart still felt like she was about to cry again but suddenly tsubaki appeared right in her face just as angry as even.

"umm..tsubaki nice to see you how have you been" she said timidly but he soon got even angrier and grabbed her hair "owww ow ow! Tsubaki stop that it hurts" orihime whined as he continued

"Idiot! What was going through your head last night that you just let him kick your ass like that" tsubaki yelled at the young healer "I mean he could of killed you and you were just gonna sit there like it was fate"

"but..I didn't want to hurt ichigo he's my…friend" she said quietly and tsubaki let go of her hair

"Ha! Sure friends just love to throw you, did you really think that was ichigo and he was just gonna walk away..you could of died! We could of died!" he screamed as orihime started to cry again and his face held some pity for her

"I…I'm sorry but I just felt so powerless and after what he said I didn't know how to respond" she cried as tsubaki huffed and decided she needed some advice if she was ever going to improve. He hated to admit it but he was really scared about losing her and just hated that scumbag for barging in here anyway

"Listen Orihime this ends now we're all worried about you and we understand your feeling for that strawberry…but you can't let that keep you down, you're more powerful than you think it just takes a lil effort right?" he said as she wiped her tears and smiled up at him as ayame came out and decided to help out as well

"he's right orihime we believe in you we're a family and it doesn't matter what no one says about you and we'll help you get stronger as long as you're determined" she stated while smilling down at orihime and inspecting the fixed house

"your..right maybe I shouldn't cry anymore and try to help kurosaki-kun with his…hollow if…"she was interrupted by tsubaki pulling her hair again.

"oh! No you don't you're not spending another moment with that guy and I mean it" tsubaki yelled as he didn't feel like hearing about that guy because he was still pissed as it was

"but..but tsubaki kurosaki-kun needs my help.." she whined as her powers disappeared and she felt slightly better getting up and heading out towards schoool.

Ichigo woke up and was out the door as soon as possible heading towards school he was planning on walking Orihime to school just so they can talk but deep down he really wanted her to tell him what was wrong…she felt so heartbroken and it made him cringe at the thought of what could happen to a good person such as herself. He arrived at her home and saw her already leaving, she looked better but he wasn't about to be fooled so he caught up behind her.

"Yo! Inoue wait up" ichigo yelled and Orihime knew he was near cause she sensed him the moment he came behind her but she was still scared when he touch her shoulder

"eep!" she screamed as she got in a defensive stance and ichigo had to admit she looked adorable all upset and serious he couldn't help but laugh at her as she realized it was just him and he noticed that her neck was better but her window was still a lil smashed.

"oh morning kurosaki kun…" she said as she blushed crazily for making a fool out of herself_ 'I already know why he's here but I can't let him know….he would feel so burdened for letting that happened'_she thought guiltly as ichigo was waving his hand in her face.

"oi! Inoue you there" he asked as she shook her head and started another story about why here brain was off he laughed at her antics and ask could he walk her around until it was time to head to school.

He didn't fail to notice that Orihime has grown over the years he's known her hair has gotten longer and now curls and no matter how many times he looks at her it seems as though her body always becomes more beautiful _'wait what why am I thinking about her like this We've got some serious stuff to talk about'_ichigo thought while blushing a little when orihime turned to smile at him _'god she's beautiful'_ but he decided to stop thinking about her for now and figure out what happened.

"so…Inoue can we talk about last night?" ichigo said as he watched her as she picked up a flower and twirled it around and he notice her face slowly got sad _'i can't tell him...hmm what could i say'_ orihime thought as she started walking backwards while facing Ichigo

"well...you see i was up cooking something new which involved alot of pickles and then it started to overflow and then a...hollow came in through my window and i was fighting him off and got kinda hurt until you came kurosaki-kun and i guess you still had that mean headache cause you were...umm beating it up and then you slash through him and passed out so i waited until you woke up..." Orihime lied as she fidgeted while walking backwards and she knew she sucked at lying but prayed Ichigo wouldn't say anything to her about it.

"uhun..and why were you crying then if thats all that happend inoue?" Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled at her because he doubt thats what happend or she's not telling the whole story but he couldn't fight or argue with her like he did his other friends because she was just too gentle.

"well..umm...oh yes I forgot onii-chan's shrine was...destroyed so i was a little emotional and shocked over what happend my apologies for upsetting you kurosaki-kun" she said as she tripped over a rock and started falling backwards "woah!" she felt herself falling while failing her arms everywhere.

before she could hit the ground she felt 2 strong arms grabs around her waist and pull her close to a warm and rather comfty chest "You alright Inoue be more careful okay?" ichigo said as he held her to his chest she just felt so right this close her body felt perfect beneath his he could smell the sweetness of honey and cherry blossoms and he just wanted to hold her all the time.

"umm.. i will" orihime said while blushing _'he's so close i don't think i can take this he feels so good'_ she thought as she moved her hands on his chest so she could feel the outline of his muscles he smelled like chocolate and something else she couldn't describe but it smelled good anyway,she pushed away with a red face avoiding eye contact as his hands slowly left her sides.

"yea..we should get to school" ichigo said with a tint of red on his cheeks as well _'when did i start feeling this way when i had contact with her i mean i picked her up before but i never reacted like this'_ ichigo though as he wiped his hands over his red face and headed towards school with orihime.

**Sooo its getting there there im trying to fit both the romance and my regular story i won't have lemons until later on so bare with me ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 A turn in Events

School ended rather fast today, it was finally Friday and it was time for some rest and relaxation The sky was dark and the clouds were so grey that the entire sky seemed to be darker. Ichigo was tired with all the work and test make-ups and was glad school was over for the week. He decided that he'd visit Urahara today just to see how things are going in the soul society and get a daily work out since no hollows have been appearing lately. He changed into his shinigami outfit, and took his body with him as he hopped outside.

Meanwhile Orihime made it home and decided that it was time to start training to improve her powers like tsubaki suggested I mean she has been on the sidelines for to long and needed to toughen up anyway.

Orihime took a long hot shower and dressed in some grey sweatpants and a blue tank top and headed out the door to Urahara's shop

Ichigo arrived at the perverted shop keepers store and went inside and was greeted by yoruichi running through the halls with her tail in the air and transforming naked right in front of him

"aah! W..what the hell! Put some clothes on" Ichigo yelled as he closed his eyes blocking her from his view_ 'every damn time I visit I swear she catches me unexpectedly'_ ichigo thought as he blushed and stormed away to find mr. hat and clogs

_'hehehe I always get him every time ;)'_ yoruichi said as she went to find some clothes

"ichigo! And what do I owe this pleasant surprise" Urahara said and he opened his fan to conseal his face while showing his still goofy smile _' I swear him and my dad could have been twins_' ichigo thought while heading to the training grounds.

Orihime arrived an hour later soak and wet from the ran and on top of that she ran here 'why didn't I bring an umbrella why do aliens pick on me its not fair" orihime thought as she opened the slide door while squeezing the water out her hair _' hmm where is everyone_' she thought as she went in search for Urahara.

Ichigo was busy battling some fake hollow models urahara made until he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure and decided to greet her and what he saw nearly gave him a nosebleed. Her hair was wet and really curly and fell down her back and all of her clothes were wet and sticking to her just showing the outline of all those curves on her body 'damn….' ichigo thought he just couldn't look away and the way her face was flush and how she was breathing tiredly he couldn't help but want to take her then and there _'no..no snap out of it hell shes looking right at me'_ he thought blushing and looking away.

Orihime blushed and was shocked to see Ichigo here better yet him training here alone _'oh no kurosaki-kun is here what am I gonna do'_ she thought blushing as she caught Ichigo staring right at her and she was looking a mess "hi! Kurosaki-kun" she waved trying to stay calm

Ichigo stopped training and walked up to her he swore he saw water dripping down her stomach when she waved at him as her shirt lifted up _'I my dad is rubbin' off on me'_ ichigo thought as he landed near orihime and said hi to her.

"what's up inoue what you doing here" ichigo said as he tried to hide his blush and constant staring at her body

"ooh…umm I just came to do some training but unfortunately the rain outside nearly drowned me so maybe I might start tomorrow" she laughed while rubbing her hair

"My my I'm getting a lot of visitors today" Urahara stated as he came into the training grounds with his signature grin.

Ichigo saw him looking at Orihime's body and wanted to punch the perverted shopkeeper but soon yoruichi came in with some towels and spare clothes.

"you must be exhausted from your trip here so I bought you some clothes and towels so u can feel more comfortable" she stated while pulling up orihime's shirt

"WAAAH! No no not here and plus its fine I will just come back later haha" Orihime blushed while pulling yoruichi's hands off her shirt_ 'Omg I almost got stripped in front of Kurosaki-kun_' she thought as she began walking away but was stopped by yoruichi grabbing her arm.

"Oh no you don't the rain's not suppose to let up until tomorrow and we don't want you getting in trouble out there so you are free to stay the night…you too ichigo" she smirked as she saw Ichigo blush and look away_ 'Oh this is gonna be intresting'_ yoruichi thought as she pushed Orihime into a room.

"noo really I'm fine I rarely get sick and I don't want to be a bother"Orihime said but was quickly ignore and left in the room to change_ 'aww man why did it come to this'_ orihime thought while taking off her clothes observing the gloomy and dark weather outside.

"Come on Ichigo~ stay the night we promise not to bite" yoruichi said as she blocked the door for his escape

"The answer is no now I understand orihime's reason for staying but I can just flash step my way home so I don't need to stay" Ichigo said angrily. He was annoyed at the stupid cat's persuasion and constant asking and he was really tempted to just fight with her now.

"But Ichigo Orihime needs to get home tomorrow and its suppose to be a flood and I need to restore my energy so I can't take her home in the morning" she lied knowing he would fall for it and notice his face turn red at the mention of her name

"fine!…but you owe me" he shouted and went to go call his dad in the front entrance

"Hello Krurosaki clinic how may I help you" Ishin answered professionally

"Yo dad I won't be home tonight I'm staying with Orihime for.." Ichigo did not get to finish as his father started started to congratulate and cry through the phone

"OH! Ichigo Your growing up so fast You're spending the night with a girl better yet the beautiful Orihime I'm so proud I never..." ishin said as he was interrupted by the click of the phone "umm..hello?" ishin said while feeling dejected by his only son.

"dumb old man can't he talk normal for one time in his life" Ichigo said annoyingly as Ururu showed him to his room quietly and gave him a towel and spare clothes.

"Thanks Ururu" He said as she bowed and left Ichigo alone in his room. _'This is gonna be one long night'_ Ichigo thought as he got back into his body and changed into the clothes he was given.

**Soo this is the last chapter I'm updating I'm going to type the whole story by the end of december and then Upload it so nobody has to wait forever just to finish this so be patient and review/follow hope you're enjoying my fanfic mwaah 3 ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 A steamy Bet

Orihime changed and decided she'd go and take a bath,, she was just about to head out until yoruichi burst into her room saying she wanted to have girl time in the hot springs.  
"come on hime-chan! Lets go" she said as she grabbed orihime's hand and led her to the entrance of the springs.

"now wait here while I go get ready okay' yoruichi smirked as she left the healer alone and confused in the hot springs

"well might as well enjoy it since im here" orihime laughed while taking her clothes off and getting situated in the towel she was given.

Yoruichi ran down the hall looking for ichigo's room ''now all I have to do is fetch her knight and shinning armor''

'kurosaki-kun please stop this' he heard as orihime cried as his hollowed choked her tighter causing her to start to lose conciousness with each passing minute.

Ichigo jumped up from his sitting position as he recalled what happened in his dream, he accidently dozed off from his lack of sleep and was about to lay down when yoruichi came in his room with a sly grin.

"ooh ichigo could you come out to the springs and help me for a second'' she smiled slyly as ichigo layed back down tiredly

"what do you possibly want now" ichigo said annoyed and wishing she would leave 'kami can't I get some peace' he thought as she was up in his face

"well you see I need you to come help me fix something in the hot springs its really worrisome to leave it and poor tessai has been a little under the weather lately" she said in her most honest voice.

"the hell do I look like I'm not a handy man and why do I have to do it there's plenty enough people here to do it can't it wait till tomorrow" ichigo said as he turned to his side on the small futon hoping she'd go away

Yoruichi glared at him and decided she'd turn to plan b so she came up behind him and puched him straight in the jaw "what the hell's your problem!?" ichigo yelled holding his jaw as she started dragging him towards the hot springs.

"will ya shut up and just come on I mean you are our guest how could you be so rude as to refuse to help me" she said pretending to be hurt

"now I want you to go see whats up while I go find some tools be good now and have fun" she winked and flash stepped away

_'what's up with her she's is one crazy person'_ ichigo thought as he started to walk around the springs to find the so called 'major problem' but what caught his eye was a lovely auburn haired girl as he saw her walking around looking gorgeous as ever. _'damn…I swear she temps me'_ he thought as he saw how tight her towel was wrapped around her body. he knew he should leave but his body led him in the opposite direction.

Orihime felt ichigo's pressence as soon as he walked inside and her heart immediately fluttered but somehow she gained the confidence to find him and speak with him

"kurosaki-kun! Hi~"she waved and ran over to him unaware of her lack of clothing which caused ichigo to blush furiously

"haha hey inoue what are you doing here?" he asked trying to distract himself from observing her luscious curves

"huh? Oh yoruichi said she was going to spend some girl time with me in the springs but she hasn't returned yet" she said pouting which ichigo always thought was adorable, unconsciously he reached out to put a strand of hair in place that was covering her beautiful doe eyes that always seemed to calm him.

Orihime blushed at the sudden contact but tried to stay calm "umm…would kurosaki-kun like to join me in the springs till Yoruichi comes back" she asked hopefully and ichigo already knew they were both set up by the mischievous cat but he wasn't about to miss this opportunity. "sure inoue I'm a little tensed anyway" he smiled warmly and went to change in his towel and went to go inside the hot spring.

Ichigo came out a few seconds later and went to settle inside the springs but didn't see orihime was about to worry when he saw her pop out of the water and ichigo tried to substain himself from getting to excited over the images he was seeing as she came out the water not noticing her towel came loose.

"uh..umm I..inoue you're towel umm" ichigo blushed as he saw orihime screamed and ducked under the water only showing her blushing face as well "I'm so sorry! Why me" orihime said while laughing nervously.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond but something in his body caused him to come closer to her and before he knew it he had kissed her.

Orihime blushed and couldn't believe what was going on _'he's really kissing me does this mean he likes me or…'_she couldn't even finish her thought before she felt icihigo kiss on her neck causing her to moan a little.

"k..kurosaki-kun what are you.." she moaned as he bit her neck softly

"ichigo…call me ichigo from now on orihime and you've been tempting me lately and its driving me crazy" ichigo said as he went lower and kissed on the top of her chest as she began breathing heavily under him

Orihime knew what was happening and should try to stop ichigo but it felt so good to be touched by this especially by the man she's always loved the most.

"mmm….I..chigo" she moaned as he lifted her out the water and layed her on the soft surface and observed her body hungrily_ 'I shouldn't be doing this…but she isn't resisting me either…and there's no way I want to stop'_ he thought as he began touching her body all over.

"you're so soft hime" ichigo said as he rubbed her arms, thighs and then finally her breast. They were bigger than he thought without being confined by her bra.

Orihime began blush even though she felt comfortable with him touching her because it felt as if everywhere he touched left a fiery trail and had her gasping for air as his lips found her breast and he started licking all around them causing her to moan loud in pleasure.

She tasted so good and had ichigo getting harder with each passing second, he spreaded her legs apart so he could fit closer to her body and it made both of them moan when his manhood touched orihime's wet treasure. _'She's so wet I wonder what would happen if I did this..'_ ichigo thought as he started to rub her clit slowly and bite on her nipple.

"aahh!…I..chigo" orihime moaned and began moving along with ichigo's hand was driving her insane and she could barely focus while feeling the unbearable more he touched her the more she wanted this feeling building up inside of her to release it.

Ichigo began kissing her mouth gaining dominance over a willingly tounges battled until Orihime arched her back as ichigo pinched her clit lightly causing her to cum and ichigo to be tortured more with her sexy moans.

Orihime tried to control what happened and catch her breath and she felt so relaxed and wanted nothing more but to hold noticed his struggle and how turned on he was and felt bad for not taking care of his needs she kissed ichigo down onto the floor and got enough courage to feel all over his body causing him to tense.

"o...orihime you don't have too.." ichigo said as he felt her nails scrape on his abs causing him to hold back a moan

"its my turn to make u feel good…ichigo" she said seductively as she began kissing his neck while letting her hands travel lower until she stopped at his trailed kisses down ichigo's chest she felt ichigo's erection hit her breast and new she was torturing him and decided to try something. 'I hope this helps' she thought as she grabbed ichigo's erection and slowly licked it all around.

"aah..o..orihime that feels so.." ichigo said as he moaned closing his eyes letting the feel of her tounge give him pleasure, orihime loved the fact that she could make him feel like this so she put all of him in her mouth and started to suck him slow making ichigo moan loudly.

Ichigo felt himself about to release so he grabbed orihime's head and guided her to go faster with her mouth, which she didn't mind so long as she was helping him too.

Soon he came in her mouth and she swallowed him all up loving how good he tasted. "you taste so good…ichigo" orihime said while wiping her mouth and she looked so innocent and sexy saying that ichigo began making out with her all over again.

"mmm…ichigo" she said through pants as there kisses became more they were both on the ground and ichigo was on top of her near her entrance and orihime was nervous yet willing to be as one with him.

"are you sure you want to do this hime?" he asked sweetly and orihime knew that only he could be so considerate of her and put her needs befor his desire. "of course ichigo I have always wanted to be with you and dreamed of no one but you…I…love you ichigo" she said sweetly shocking ichigo completely as his slowly started to enter her.

"aah…" orihime moaned a little in pain as he started going into her didn't notice until he saw tears in her eyes which made him stop immediately to wipe them away "orihime? Are you okay should I stop I don't want to hurt you" ichigo said affectingly but she pulled him down for a meaningful kiss erasing all worry and doubt from him mind.

Ichigo thrusted himself in her fast and soon the pain was gone and replaced with pleasure as ichigo came back out and started to fuck her nice and fast causing orihime to moan and keep up with him.

"aah!…I..chigo yess more faster" orihime moaned scratching ichigo's back causing him to moan more and pull her closer to him. She was so tight and felt so right under him he didn't know how much longer he could last as he lifted one of her silky legs back so he could go deeper in her heated core.

"I…chigo…I" Orihime moaned as she couldn't complete her was so large inside her filling her with an unknown feeling in her stomach making her unable to move as her eyes rolled back as she was about to reach her climax.

Ichigo saw orihime and knew she was close to cumming and so was he so he kissed her meck helping her cum before he did as her breathing became heavier and she nearly tore off his back with her nails.

"I…ichigo!..I'm gonna..aaah!" orihime moaned as she reached climaxed tightning her walls around ichigo's manhood making him moan loudly and release his seed inside of her as she shook with pleasure and moaned as they hung onto one another until they calmed down.

Secretly outside the Hot springs Yoruichi and Urahara watched and begun walking away when they were done.

"I believe you owe me dinner tonight" Yoruichi smirked as she walked side by side with him

"I suppose you're right although I didn't believe Ichigo had the guts to do it figuring he always freaked out seeing you naked" Urahara said while dusting his pants off

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong because he seems to have feelings for little hime as well which makes a lot of difference in his reactions" she winked and flashed stepped away leaving the shopkeeper alone.

"Ah women they never cease to amaze me, but they are pretty suited for one another" Urahara said leaving the two lovers alone in love.

**Ok soo I've been super busy with school projects and I couldn't make a long story and I did promise by the end of december but I did a lemon for you guys and if I finally get time I will make this story longer but for now It will end here sorry hope you enjoyed it so far **

**P.S sorry for my horrible grammar+punctuation skills**


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

The next day everyone was in an awkward state. Orihime was still in her room, Urahara and Yoruichi were whispering quietly mocking and teasing him about last night, even though he knew damn well they were loud enough so only he could hear. Before his anger could increase any more he headed outside to get some fresh air.

Letting the cool breeze calm his nerve he let his thoughts wander back towards last night. 'What am I suppose to do now?' better yet how was he suppose to act in front of her the same way ever didn't have any regrets as a matter of fact he'd give anything to feel her soft and warm body under him again.

He knew he enjoyed what happed and especially knew that she enjoyed the pleasure that he gave in return. He felt his heart ache knowing that she gave him the one thing that all women find most precious to them.

But there was also a hint of doubt in his mind that maybe it wasn't fully willingly and could have been done out of kindness. Out of all people besides his mother Orihime would be known as one of the most kindest women he's met. No matter how much it hurts she'd always put others before herself. Even when Urahara told Orihime that she shouldn't fight in the war against Aizen because she's not meant to, in other words she's too weak. He knew that hurt her deeply even Rukia told him how much she cried but in the end she understood just because she cared for us.

His thoughts were broken when two pairs of soft hands closed around his eyes

"Guess who?" He heard a famillar soft voice which tried to sound like a robot and didn't have to think twice once he smelt her lovely scent.

"Orihime I know its you" He said swinging his arms around her waist before messing up her hair.

"Aaah Kurosaki-Kun stop it" she laughed trying to get out of his grasp To be honest she had the most realistic dream of her life, it almost felt too real the moment her and ichigo made love she didn't even know how to react better yet talk about it.

"Orihime….hey?" He shook her gently taking her from her thoughts

"Oh sorry Kurosaki-kun my brain was in a daze what did you say?" she said looking into his eyes she noticed something new in them almost like a hidden emotion she'd never seen before.

Grabbing her arms quickly he pulled her in for a kiss shocking her completely, their tongues battled and sought for more as their kiss deepened. He knew those idiots were around so he leaned into her ear whispering so only she could hear "Don't you remember last night I said to call me Ichigo hime?" she looked at him for awhile and after finally realizing what he meant she gasp replying "It really wasn't a dream" and blushed red before fainting right into Ichigo's awaiting arms.

**So I know you're all probably mad I haven't updated in forever but I'm starting to come back recently I've been writting wattpad stories many of you may know about the website so...yeah anyway glad you all enjoy the story follow/fav today and comment if you like thanks for your support and I'll be updating 1-2 a week no i promise 3**


	8. Chapter 8-A new connection

Ichigo held onto an unconscious Orihime taking her to the room she was sleeping in. As he walked through the corridor of the shop he spotted Yoruichi smirking at him and before he could escape she quickly caught up to him walking alongside him.

"What do you want can't you see I'm doing something here" he said watching as her eyes got more mischievous.

"ooh I know very well you're doing something but couldn't it have waited until breakfast was over...I mean all that energy being used over...and over with each movement" she replied cooly watching as ichigo's face lit up with both embarrassment and anger.

"Just..Shut up! Its not what you think she fainted okay and you should mind you're own damn business!" He yelled walking faster as she laughed lightly at his reaction

"Geez don't be so touchy I mean you are a man now!" She yelled behind him as he swore and shut the door in her face.

Ichigo blew out a frustrated breath as he laid Orihime on the cotton futon. Her long hair gave her an exquisite background, almost angel like as he brushed her bang to the side.

Tessai came in shortly after bringing in their breakfast along with spare clothes for Orihime. Eating his breakfast slowly he decided now would be the best time to talk about last night since nobody is nearby to listen.

Orihime awoke staring straight into the eyes of the man she loved. Sitting up she blushed quickly realizing that they needed to talk about last night. Just the thought of it brought all kinds of negative and positive ideas in her head.

'_What if he didn't like it or if i messed up or...' _her thoughts were interrupted as a bowl was placed in front of her face.

"Here Tessai brought us some breakfast...and your stomach was just growling at me" he said smiling softly at her as she blushed taking the bowl and began eating.

The first few minutes were quiet and distant neither spoke or glanced at each other. Ichigo didn't know how to start, he'd never handled a problem like this better yet have interest in a girl before. But he knew if they didn't talk now things would always be awkward.

"O..Orihime...I..well you see" she looked at him curiously yet he saw the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Well...about last night I just wanted to say that I'm glad we spent that time with each other...and umm" He really was at a lost for words and at times like this he really wish he'd listen to dad.

Orihime saw how much Ichigo was struggling with the right words so she decided to say how she felt since they were technically confessing.

" Umm kuro...Ichigo?" He looked shocked at her saying his name but quickly recovered "what us it Orihime?"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let her feelings slip out " We met many times in our life some pleasant and some sad. We shared the same friends and over the years we've all conquered battles that almost seemed impossible. You were always there to save me and anyone else no matter the consequences but even then I still managed to fall in love with you"

Opening her eyes tears began to flow as Ichigo looked at her surprised " For years I've always loved you and cheered you on even when we weren't nearby out of everyone you were always the first to be healed just so I could know I'd be able to see you again and even though I couldn't fight I'd put my strength on the line just to save you and I'm really happy to be able to give all of myself to you Ichigo"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, pulling her to his chest he held her close kissing her head. Resting his chin on her head he tried to contain his cool "Orihime I like you too and I'm glad you feel that way about me...you are the most beautiful,kindest and happiest girl I've ever known and spending these years with you and hearing your encouragement helped me become stronger and help me know that all my fighting helps to keep people like you safe...I can't say that I love you yet because I haven't let it out in so long since my mom...anyway if you'd give me the chance at being with you I promise to try"

Orihime smiled happily at him wiping the last few tears as she threw her arms around him making them both fall on the futon "I would love to Ichigo" He kissed her lightly as they laugh letting their foreheads touch.

Ichigo smiled letting a little ounce of happiness return to him, He hasn't been this happy in years and he couldn't wait to spend more time with his loving hime.

*clap clap clap* Ichigo heard clapping from behind the door and from the corner of his eye he realized it was crapped "oh what the hell?! Can't we have two minutes of privacy"

Ichigo stood up and quickly opened the door as Urahara,Yoruichi and Tessai fell onto the floor. Urahara stood up hugging ichigo as Tessai handed him tissue

"aaa! Get the hell off of me!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled slightly

"Oh ichigo I'm so proud of you papa Isshin is gonna be so proud when I call him" Urahara said crying happily "Tessai bring out the sake!"

Urahara threw confetti as Yoruichi began talking to a flustered Orihime

"Ooh hime you've got yourself a nice package make sure to keep it nice and secure ooh and by the way I got this nice little book that talks about positions and nice little toys that will make..." She wasn't able to finish as ichigo grabbed her collar and kicked everyone out hoping for some normal conversations.

**See I'm progressing excuse my grammar though hee hee btw how do ya like the book cover of my story? So follow/fav leave your comments and glad you like the story thanks for the support and soon i will add action after awhile and maybe new characters ;)**


	9. Chapter 9- The Darkness Arrives

After hours dealing with the constant teasing and advice from Yoruichi and Ichigo's constant argue with Urahara, it was finally time for them to head home and as much as Orihime loved them all dearly she really missed home and wanted to check on her brother's shrine. Heading outside she bowed towards them as Ichigo came and stood next to her.

"Thank you Urahara-kun and Yoruichi for letting me stay the night I really appreciate it and don't be forget to come visit sometime" She smiled widley at them both as Yoruichi reached out to mess up her hair.

"No problem kiddo it was our pleasure to help out and we'll make sure to visit you and your brother sometime" she said while calling Ichigo alone for a quick chat

"Hey what's the deal?!" he yelled as Yoruichi kept smacking him upside the head, she paused for a second trying to remember "Oh yeah now I remember..ahem if you so much as chip this girls heart I will kick your ass and furthermore try to at least act like a normal boyfriend and gain more experience"

"No shit Sherlock!" he yelled angrily as she smirked walking away alongside Urahara leaving them both alone outside in the cool winter day.

"Let's get home shall we Hime" Blushing slightly he quickly took Orihime's hand in his looking away fast before scowling in concentration as he directed them both home.

Giggling lightly to herself she smiled at how hard he was trying to act calm and grumpy like normal but his face proved to be rather funny. Never the less she squeezed his hand in reassurance as his face relaxed and he even seemed a little bit more happier.

Arriving near Orihime's house Ichigo became reluctant to let her go. During the entire walk he listened to her funny stories about how the little blue men will take over the world while riding on a robot. He found it amazing how carefree she was and was patient with him. She even made up for his lack of conversation whenever he was tongue-tied. He wasn't use to just relaxing and hanging out even with Keigo, Mizuro or even Chad. Most conversations either led to a silly argument or were about his next battle so being with Orihime calmed him and these new experiences he could adjust to so long as she was still by his side.

"Umm..Ichigo we're here" he heard a soft voice bring him out of his thoughts as they both stopped near the steps of her house "Oh yeah? my bad Hime I was thinking...anyway are you alright now I mean after that night I'm not sure if you should be alone"

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm super strong did you know I'm part ninja" she laughed while showing her so called 'mega punch' He laughed while eyeing her window which was fixed but still had a little visible damage.

Watching as she opened the door she was tackled into a hug by an unsuspected Rangiku "waaah! Ragiku when did you get hear?" she muffled trying to break free of her busty friend but was finally able to breathe as Ichigo pulled Orihime towards him "Idiot! can't you see you're suffocating her" Ichigo yelled as she stuck her tongue out towards him before snatching Orihime in the house slamming the door in his face. "Sorry girl's night out" she yelled playfully as ichigo swore before yelling goodbye to Orihime. Rangiku squealed while sitting Orihime down before bringing out some popcorn "Now how was he hime?"  
"Eh?" and it seemed as though the day got ten times longer.

Ichigo arrived home just as Yuzu was preparing lunch, feeling relieved that his father wasn't home he headed straight upstairs just to be on the safe side.

The room was cleaned by yuzu and kon was nowhere to be seen. Hopping on the bed he thought back to how many new things have been going on in one day, he basically has a girl who he likes... not his girlfriend yet but he's working on it slowly.

Sudenly he heard a knock on the window alerting him from his thoughts. Getting up he unlocked the door letting in a weak Rukia being held by a frustrated Renji. He grabbed Ichigo's collar and punched him forcefully onto the ground.

"The fucks your problem man?!" Ichigo yelled getting into a defensive stance

"No! What the hell is your problem not coming to help as multiple men were killed tonight because of your unawarenesss" Renji yelled coming in for another punch but was only stopped as Rukia held him back.

"Will you two please calm down so we can all figure what is going on better yet some medical assistance please?" both guys looked at each other reluctantly backing away to treat to Rukia' wound.

"Where are you hurt?" Ichigo asked laying out a spare futon as Renji went to get Isshin for help.

"Nothing serious just a small gash on the side...I would of healed it myself but unfortunately my enery was pretty used up after fighting so many hollows"

"Was it that bad out there?" Ichigo asked watching as her eyes drifted towards the window

"Hell yell it was didn't you feel the change in atmosphere" Renji scoffed walking past ichigo as his dad came in to inspect Rukia's wounds.

"Well its not that deep and not too much blood was lost...you were lucky now if you'd follow me downstairs I'll treat you" Isshin stated guiding Rukia downstairs leaving the two hot heads alone once more.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Taking a deep breath Renji began started discussing what occurred last night. It turns out their was a huge invasion on Kakura, multiple hollows began appearing and acting more stranger than usual. Usually their spiritual pressure would be so low that any soul reaper could kill them but last night every hollow that appeared began glowing a bright dark purple which multiplies their strength 10 fold. Along with that when one was killed another one appeared along with many others.

"At first we were okay and continued killing...but as their numbers increased so did their power. their spiritual pressure was suffocating but among them was a man who stood surrounded by those hollows absorbing the energy of those killed from their attacks...where the hell were you Ichigo?!" Renji said sighing as Ichigo Tried to process what happend.

" Are you sure they weren't just Arrancars?"

" I know what the fuck I seen Ichigo and it wasn't an Arrancar it was almost as if those hollows were possessed by an unknown power...most hollows fight to eat a powerful soul but these looked almost as if they were being forced to kill even if its not for a soul" Renji stated as the bedroom door opened revealing Rukia and Isshin

"So did you fill him in?" She asked heading over to ichigo's bed

" Of course how you holding up?" Renji asked looking at Rukia _'seems as though the bastard likes her afterall' Ichigo thought as he watched Rukia blush and shoo him away saying he shouldn't be worried of stuff like this._

_"Anyway we should be going we need to report this to the captain as soon as possible in order to send out an investigation on the matter" Rukia stated hooking on her zanpakto and heading for the window_

_"By the way good luck with your girlfriend tell her I said hi bye bye" she smirked hopping out the window alongside Renji "Later dude"_

_Ichigo blushed red _'How the hell did she know...' Suddenly Isshin was laughing behind him and soon Ichigo became even more close to realizing how Rukia knew

" I hate you so much"

"What? She only asked me where you were and I said 'he was spending the night with his girlfriend Orihime' well thats what Urahara told me and I must say I didnt think you had the old Kurosaki charm but I am impressed and she has such a nice bod..." Isshin was silenced as Ichigo punched his face kicking him outside. "Oww!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions you idiots" Ichigo yelled blushing slamming his door shut as he tried once again to process this major turn in his life but more importantly the new dangers that are arriving quickly.

**Whew! That took awhile sorry I was being lazy lol but its progress I included my second fav ship renjixrukia can you sense the love lol fav and follow and leave comment I'd love to know your opinions and thanks for reading 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Unsuspecting Plans

It was the start of a new day and the threat heading towards kakura seems to be drawing nearer as the increase of hollows appeared more frequently. Ichigo thought that it wasn't so bad as Renji claimed, plus they were easier to kill compared to their tough battle against Aizen.

Ichigo swung his blade across the neck of the enraged hollow hoping that they'll keep at bay...well at least until he made his way through school. 'Shit!' Ichigo thought getting into his body quickly as he ran through the long alley way avoiding everyone in his way.

'I remeber last time taking this shortcut' Ichigo thought hurring through the small street only to bump into a firm person.

"Owie" Orihime said rubbing her sore butt, she was about to apologize and head off but her eyes connected with her one and only strawberry.

"Oh! Ichigo-kun I didn't see you" she laughed nervously accepting his outreached hand to help her up.

"Hey hime you running late too huh?"

"Huh? Oh yeah you see Rangiku stayed the night and we stayed up really late it was so fun and..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Ichigo grabbed her hand and put her on his back and began running off "Ichigo! H...hey what are you doing?" smirking slightly he gripped her thighs tightly before rushing off to school.

Laughing out loud spreading her arms out like a plane, Ichigo laughed along going faster not even feeling any ounce of pain in his body from overuse. "Hey! Ichigo look we're flying, just a bit higher and we'll grab a cloud!" She yelled playfully as Ichigo turned heading into the school grounds.

They ran over the track field and they made it to class with only ten minutes to spare. Ichigo didn't want to put her down especially when they were having so much fun.'ah a few more minutes won't hurt anybody' Ichigo thought as he continued carrying his hime a little while longer.

Meanwhile in the classroom Chad was looking out the window wondering where his hot headed friend was. Just as he was about to call Ichigo to make sure he was okay, his eyes spotted orange but that wasn't all. There was his kind friend Orihime on his back and as he looked closer he saw them both smilling as they ran around the field.

"Well I'll be damned she finally took a chance huh?" Turning to his left he realized Tasksuki was the one talking and witness the same thing outside the window."Do you think they're together yet?" Chad asked quietly so nobody would here "Maybe...but its best for them to decide...we could help though" Tasksuki smirked ignoring the worried looked on chad's face as the two love birds finally arrived to class.

Ichigo walked into class as calm as ever apologizing alongside Orihime to their sensei. Sitting in his usual seat near his friends he couldn't help to sneak little glances towards Orihime as she talked on vivaciously to her group of friends.

Even though he tried to act normal everyone in class was whispering about them coming to class partially late. He could feel the rumors spreading and to be honest he really didn't care so long as Orihime was happy.

The day went by rather fast and Orihime couldn't keep calm after her morning walk...well ride with Ichigo she couldn't contain her emotions and told Tasksuki the partial truth about what happened a few days ago they needed some serious girl talk and Tasksuki figures out a plan to get them alone no matter how much her kind friend resisted.

After a long day school ended and Orihime was in charge of cleaning the classroom today giving Tasksuki her chance. Walking outside the school gates she waited until she saw her annoying orange-headed friend appear.

Ichigo packed up his bookbag watching as Orihime washed down the dusty chalkboard. Her skirt was a little high as she sashayed casually across the room. Not taking notice of their sensei rumaging through the closer he quickly grabbed her hand pulling her in for a kiss "bye hime" it left her breathless as he walked out of the now heated classroom.

"Orihime-chan are you alright you look a little flushed"

"Umm...yeah I'm fine sensei s...sorry!" Orihime flushed as she started sweeping the floor like her life depended on it.

Ichigo felt more relaxed as he walked out the gates not even noticing his fierce friend "Hey! Idiot don't ya see me waving at you?"

"Huh? Oh hey Tasksuki what's up" Ichigo said leaning against the wall as she eyed him suspiciously "What?"

"Oh nothing you just seem different somehow...now I'm ony gonna say this once. If you hurt Orihime you're gonna have to deal with me"

"what the hell are you talking about Tasksuki? I would never hurt Orihime a day in my life" Ichigo asked getting slowly irritated with her slightly she punched his arm lightly pulling out two tickets.

"I'll take your word for it" She said handing over the tickets to ichigo "Hey why are you..."

"Now the carnival starts at 2:00pm followed by a campfire under the stars at 9:00 you see I have a tournament starting tomorrow so I won't be able to make it on time..."

"what?...wait why are you giving them to me I don't wanna go" Ichigo interrupted her as he examined the tickets.

Facepalming herself she tried to keep calm "Geez even Hime isn't this oblivious...listen Idiot why do you think I have two ticket who else would have came with me"

Realization hit him as he though of Orihime " there you go now you caught on so knowing Orihime if I gave the tickets to her she would either go alone, invite some random person or give them away, So instead I'm intrusting you to take her while I'm gone" she said watching the nervous look he refused to show.

"uh...okay.. Got it don't worry good luck on your tournament" Ichigo replied as she waved walking further and further away leaving the shocked boy behind '_Oh this should be intresting_' Tasksuki thought as she headed home to inform her friend about her unsuspecting date tomorrow.

**Sorry its short I haven't been able to upload in awhile but I recently got this app that lets me type on my ipod without internet then sync to my computer so i will be weitting many more chapters soon so fav/follow today and even comment on this fanfic or what fanfic should I write next for other animes/mangas. THANKS FOR READING : D**


End file.
